ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Xenozoic
The Xenozoic is an American science fiction television series that first aired on May 20 2016. It is based on the Post Apocalyptic comic Xenozoic Tales by Mark Schultz, it was produced by Steven Spielberg. Its first season, consisting of 16 episodes premiered on May 20 2016 on Netflix, a month later on July 20 it was renewed for a second season. Plot By the mid 21st century, pollution and chemical warfare have all become too much for Earth to bare. As a result a great cataclysmic event occurred which forced humanity to escape underground in vast subterranean shelters, 450 years later they emerge to find the world has changed and has being reclaimed by dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. Because technology is extremely limited, those with mechanical skills can command a great deal of respect and influence. The series follows mechanic Jack Tenrec and scientist and love interest Hannah Dundee. Tenrec operates a garage where he restores cars, particularly Cadillacs, he also modifies them to run on dinosaur guano since the post apocalyptic world no longer possesses the means to refine oil. Cast Main * Ashley Zukerman as Jack Tenrec - An Old-Blood mechanic who owns and operates a garage where he restores old cars, particularly Cadilliacs. He is also a devoted follower of the Machinatio Vitae, the doctrine which calls for a balance between nature and machinery. He begins an on/off relationship with the beautiful Wasoon ambassador and scientist Hannah Dundee, despite their difference views on the world. * Tania Raymonde as Hannah Dundee - A beautiful scientist and ambassador from Wasoon (formerly Washington DC). She came to the City in the Sea with the hopes of establishing relations between her people, whilst there she and Jack start an on/off relationship due to being bought together by the wildlife, corrupt politicians and poachers. * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Mustapha Cairo - An engineer and an Old Blood mechanic who is a good friend to Jack. Whilst a firm believer in the Machinatio Vitae, unlike Jack he isn't as extreme in his beliefs. * Stephen Lang as Kirgo - * Jai Courtney as Mess O'Bradovich (Season 1) - An Old Blood of Irish descent and a friend of Jack's. * The Terhunes - A family of poachers who are the main antagonists of the show. They are the archenemies of Jack Tenrec, due to him interfering with their poaching. ** Vincent D'Onofrio as Hammer Terhune - The eldest son of Mama Terhune and the older brother of Wrench and Vice as well as the main antagonist of the series. He is an overweight poacher ** Jerry Trainor as Wrench Terhune - ** Andrew J. West as Vice Terhune - ** Cloris Leachman as Mama Terhune - The matriarch of the Terhune family and the mother of Hammer, Wrench and Vice. * Ann Dowd as Wilhelmina Scharnhorst - The leader of the Moles, a group of people who search the ancient ruins in and around the City in the Sea for artifacts. She despises the Old Blood mechanics, especially * Hermes - A juvenile Allosaurus who was raised by Jack since he hatched from an egg. He acts as Jack's guard dog, whilst he is gentle with both Jack and Hannah he does act aggressively around others. Recurring * The Council of Governors - The ruling council of the City in the Sea ** TBA as Governor Noc - ** Margot Robbie as Governor Dahlgren - ** TBA as Governor Toulouse - * Damien Garvey as TBA - * The Grith - A mysterious race of highly intelligent Lizard-men who cannot communicate in human language, but can communicate with the help of scrabble tiles. They are also said to be the descendant of an unknown species of dinosaur. They are allies with Jack and later ally with Hannah. ** David Tennant as Hobbs - A Grith shaman who serves as Jack's translator to the Grith, this is due to his telepathy. ** Ty Simpkins as Wild Child - A human teenager who was raised by the Girth, he wears a loincloth and animal skin boots. When he was three years old he wandered away from his home at night, he was thought to have been killed by a pack of Hyenas. However he was rescued by them Prehistoric Creatures In the Xenozoic universe the humans have developed their own names for prehistoric creatures. Below are names used in the series and the real life creatures they refer to, for example, Slither Slither is generic term for any dinosaur or prehistoric reptile. * Bonker - Brontotherium. A large rhino like animal that lives in herds. Its horns are worth a lot on the black market. * Cutter - Allosaurus. A mid-sized carnivore, relatively common. Hermes, Jack's half tame dinosaur, is a juvenile. * Cave Bear - Same name. Large and mostly peaceful bear, dangerous if threatened. * Harvestman / Cogspider - Giant Opilione. Lives deep underground in huge colonies. If exposed to pressure at sea level, it will slowly die. * Hornbill - Parasaurolophus. A peaceful and gentle animal, travels in herds. * Horses - One of the few modern animals still existing in the Xenozoic Era, they are used as mounts by many of the surviving humans. * Mack - A general term for ceratopsians, generally used for Triceratops or Styracosaurus. Easily startled herd animal. * Mammoth / Big Woolly / Tusker - Mammoths. Ill-tempered elephants. Hannah tried to catch one, and in a rage it followed them back to Jack's garage, before being killed in a run-in with a mack herd. * Sambuck - Apatosaurus. Large sauropod, lives in herds and startles easily. * Sailback - A general term used for sailed synapsids such as Dimetrodon and Edaphosaurus. * Shark - Cretoxyrhina. A species of shark that are mostly found in the waters surrounding the City in the Sea. * Shivat - Tyrannosaurus Rex. The largest carnivore in the world, sticks to the higher regions.Mates for life. A mutated specimen possessed chameleonic abilities and an ultra tough hide. Genitals are highly prized on the black market. * Shrike - Deinonychus. Small pack animal. * Terror Bird - Titanis. A large and dangerous flightless bird. * Thresher - Tylosaurus. Large sea hunter, possesses sonar. * Triton - Trilobite. An early arthropod, in real life they were usually 3–6 cm long, but in the series they can grow as long as 2 meters. * Wahochuck - Stegosaurus. A fairly common animal. * Zeke - Pteranodon. Scavenger which is sensitive to underwater predators. A flock was drawn to the city to warn of attacks on fishing boats by Threshers. Locations The setting of the Xenozoic is along the Eastern coast of North America during the mid 27th century, most of America's cities being destroyed during the great cataclysm with a few surviving. * The City in the Sea - The remains of Manhattan and the series main setting. As its name implies, it consists of several buildings that survived when Manhattan was flooded during the Great Cataclysm. The Empire State Building was one of the surviving buildings. ** Jack's Garage - A large garage that is both the home and workshop of Jack Tenrec. * Wasoon - The home of Hannah Dundee, located in the south and the remains of Washington, D.C. It's people the Wasoon are a tribe of scholars, however they are treated with disdain by many other surviving humans for reasons unknown. They set Hannah to the City in the Sea with the hopes of gaining access to their library. * Calhoon Mines - A copper mine located a few days from the City in the Sea. It is where the copper for the City in the Sea is mined, it was once besieged by a man-eating Shivat until it was killed by Jack and Hannah. Episodes Season 1 Trivia * Kelly Marcel, Steven Spielberg, Brian Tyler, Ashley Zukerman, Stephen Lang and Damien Garvey had all previously worked together as crew and cast members on Fox's science fiction show, Terra Nova. * The shows opening and closing theme was reused from Terra Nova. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Science fiction Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Netflix Category:Post Apocalyptic